


Besties

by IndividualNarrative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Bonding, Bromance, Complete, Crossover, Drabble, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Ficlet, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Light-Hearted, Male Friendship, One Shot, POV Third Person, Short, Slice of Life, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndividualNarrative/pseuds/IndividualNarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Dean are totally bros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besties

Harry cocked his gun, grinning into its gleaming surface. So much easier than an AK. Harder to dodge, too.

 

“Ready?” he asks.

 

“You got it,” Dean replies, eager as always. The man really likes this part of the hunt.

 

Dean bursts into the building, kicking down the door as he goes with Harry following closely behind. It's eerily quiet, the house is dark –

 

_Bang!Bang!_

 

The werewolf doesn't even have time to howl or growl or snarl or whatever (who cares?) at them before Harry and Dean stop the beast mid-leap. A startled puppeteer, the two bullets jerk the beast backwards through the air.

 

One high-five and grin-exchange later and they're staring at the body.

 

“I hate the digging part,” Dean idly grumbles, _this_ part of the hunt a little too routine for him to really put any heart into the comment.

 

“Ditto. When it's done, wanna grab some pie and watch the late-night anime?”

 

“Dude. Come on.” Harry glances up at Dean. “ _Obviously_."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this isn't even slash, just some good ol' fashioned bromance. Changed the ending like fifteen times, so please let me know what you think! Any other problems, and I'll be happy to hear about them so I can fix them!
> 
> I'm on tumblr, come [say hi!](http://indinarra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
